Tutti Frutti
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Random fluff dedicated to a friend of mine because she loves Fruits Basket and this is my fist oneshot for this story. Anyway, really pointless and stuff, but I hope you read and enjoy it!


**Hikari: Sappy YukiXMachi. Meh, I just wanted to post some Furuba stuff. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Tutti Frutti**

"What may I get you," a girl with brunette hair and a flawless smile.

"I will take an omelet and my wife will have the cheese omelet," said a man with shoulder length grey hair. His wife was next to him with her long brunette hair and small smile.

"Alright," the girl said. "I will be right back with those." She skipped away with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"She looks so familiar," the man with the grey hair said to his wife.

"I know what you mean Yuki," the girl said. "I feel like I used to know her from somewhere. Maybe it was back in high school. I mean we did go to a public high school."

"You're probably right Machi," Yuki replied, a smile gracing his thin pale lips. "I remember those days. I was Prince Yuki back then."

"Yes," Machi mused. "And you had your own fan club. Scary girls. I wonder if they still remember you?"

"Probably," Yuki sighed. "You know, they were always such a pain, but that all seemed to die out after high school."

"I wonder why," Machi asked. "I mean you are just as good looking as you were before."

"Just a high school girl thing I suppose," Yuki replied. "I guess I should be thanking you for the compliment too. So, thank you."

"It was nothing much," Machi blushed as Yuki took her hand and kissed it, but his mind was not there. It had wandered back to the waitress who was serving them. She looked so familiar, perhaps a figment of his imagination from his lonely high school. Everything from then was a blur, all he remember was a kind smile and two words, 'thank you.'

An outward sigh escaped Yuki's pale lips as he continued to stare off into the distance until the brunette waitress came back with two omelets placed precariously on a tray. "Here you go," the girl beamed. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you," Yuki replied, coming back into the real world once again. "I believe we are fine, right Machi?"

"Yes," Machi finished. "Thank you very much."

"Alright," the girl said with her genuine smile and kind eyes. "Just call for me if you need anything. By the way, my name is Tohru."

"Tohru," Yuki whispered. No one heard the soft call, but as soon as the name left his lips, the memories came flooding back into his head. An ongiri in a fruits basket, that's what she was. Now look at her, she had matured so much. It was hard to tell that this was the girl he met all those years ago.

Yuki could still not remember any crucial details about her, except that they knew each other from High School. They were friends of some sort, how close, he could not remember. Ever since the accident, he did not remember much of his past, all he remember was her smile and those words, along with a dull pain in his heart. It was like he had been in love, but why? She was not special or anything, and he loved Machi. They went to the same college and fell in love, how could he have ever loved this girl.

Another sigh escaped Yuki's lips as he looked over to Machi, who was quietly eating. "Do you know her," Yuki asked, the question was simple, but he could see that Machi's eyes clouded over with the complicity behind it.

"You mean you don't remember her," Machi asked cautiously. She knew that Yuki had lost most of his childhood memories, but how could he forget her. "I thought you loved her in High School."

"That's all I remember about her too," Yuki replied. "But I do not see what is so special about her that would make me love her."

"Love works in mysterious ways," Machi said, a small smile spreading over her lips as she leaned in towards her love. "The heart does not need reason for the things it does."

"I suppose you are right," Yuki sighed. "Will you tell me what you know about her? I want to know, I want to try and remember why I loved her. It will not change how I feel about you, but I want to remember my past."

"Alright," Machi said. "I did not know her very well, but I definitely know her name. Tohru Honda. She was an extremely nice girl, always putting others' needs before her own. I remember a time when I had trashed the student council room once again, she walked by with a pile of books in her hands. She carefully set them down and helped me without even giving a second thought to what it was she had been doing beforehand. Selfless, that was the only word that could really accurately describe her."

"I seem to remember some of this," Yuki mused. "She was in my class, correct?"

"Yes," Machi continued. "Then there was another, Kyo, do you remember him?"

"Yes, but only faintly," Yuki replied. "He was of some relation to me. They all told me that he vanished, and no one has ever said a word about him since."

"Yes," Machi replied. "He did just vanish from school one day. The rumor was that he was put away in prison for a violent crime of some sort. But really, he had just gone to another school, but again, no one believed that. He loved Tohru too. Do you remember any more?"

"I remember him only faintly," Yuki said, he had squinted his eyes in concentration. "He had orange hair and always wore baggy pants with a loose belt."

"Yes," Machi said. "The only other thing I really knew about Tohru Honda was that she was living with you."

"You have to be kidding me," Yuki gasped.

"No," Machi replied. "She lived in your house with Kyo and Shigure. But I'm afraid that's all I know. The rest I never really bothered to learn because it was of no importance to me and none of my business. I'm sorry I do not know more."

"That's alright," Yuki replied, opening his eyes. "I remember a little more now. I still do not understand how or why I loved her, but I understand who she was a little better now. So, thank you."

**Read And Review Minna-San!!!!**


End file.
